Harry's Ascension
by calel
Summary: Harry breaks from the path of an ordinary spell tossing wizard to become something far more. Blessed by Death, he becomes a Shinobi with powers that are almost perceived as an act of God as he changes the terms and rules with which he fights a war. He cuts all ties that hold him back so he can walk his own path to greatness. God like Harry, cunning, tactical. Crossover from Naruto.
1. Valor Rewarded

**I am really excited for this one so tell me how it goes and I am searching for Beta's so please help out. The faster the beta's, the faster i write.**

* * *

November 1st 1995:

It was cold again in Tokyo as Harry woke up. He looked at the clock and it read 5 am. Sighing in his bed he turned again as he looked out at the window. He had come a long way and within a few months he would have to return back home.

Last nights events would be reverberating across magical Britain and he had sent Voldemort a message. He had used the one thing he knew Riddle was afraid of and astounded, taunted and mesmerized him.

Harry was a little upset to have left things that way but right now he had to be more than a boy or a mere wizard, he had to use the shadows, using mystic and darkness to hunt and scare his enemies and fight as a lone warrior taking down armies. In short he needed to be a Shinobi.

This way of battle suited him better.

This way it kept his friends safe and he and he alone fought off a war where no one but him would pay the price.

Harry walked to the bathroom, completed his morning rituals and got ready for a workout but before he went on his insane physical routine, he formed a cross with his two index and middle fingers and whispered, " Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

* * *

June 31st 1995:

Harry walked into his room at Private Drive before collapsing on his bed in anger and shut his eyes. The lack of contact from his friends and godfather angered him and with the Dursleys treating him like dirt, he was approaching his limit especially since his temper had been on the fritz ever since Voldemort returned.

He couldn't sleep and was about to rise up and yell in frustration when his body felt heavy, his eyes refused to respond and his consciousness faded into darkness.

Harry woke up and had a wide view of the sky with a few clouds as he found himself on his back. Sitting up with minimal effort he took a deep breath and smelt fresh air and his palms rested on fresh grass. Taking in the view of a field with grass around him, Harry got to his feet and was intrigued by the experience.

He had barely had time to collect his thoughts as the sound of a throat being cleared from behind him and he spun around to two figures watching him with interest in their eyes.

The first one was a man with white spiky hair, brown eyes and red colored clothing. Nothing special just a pair of dark maroon pants and a fairly similar colored T-shirt and a pair of slippers.

The second figure was of a very handsome man, blonde hair and blue eyes with a metal plate on his forehead. He wore a black colored pants, sandals and a open T-shirt.

They both looked at him as if waiting for him to inquire however Harry felt perfectly content just standing and breathing, he had no intention of doing anything. A few moments later he heard,

"I think its time to talk Harry James"

Harry saw the older looking gentleman smile as he said this.

" It is understandable that you feel peaceful here as there is no abuse, oppression and dark magic influencing your mind however we do need to get on"

Harry briefly thought about it and understood that the man spoke about his comfort level. The Dursleys were affecting him mentally and Voldemort only added to the pressure.

"Sorry Sir. Yes, I would like to know why and how I came to be here"

"You are in your mind Harry. Still present in your room but I am contacting you through you're mind. As to why, that will have to wait until we get a few other facts strait"

Harry was curious if this was a one of his disturbing dreams however this was far comforting.

"Harry, there are a few things about yourself and your life that has been concealed from you and while I do not condone this act, I do understand why it was done"

Harry had a feeling he was talking about Dumbledore and his friends silence this summer but listened on.

"When you were born there was a prophecy that spoke about a boy that could kill Tom Riddle. It was a open ended prophecy that took into account a few facts such as Riddle's need to kill anyone and anything he perceives as a threat and your desire for revenge but more importantly to protect people. When he attacked you, he made the prophecy possible."

Harry found his mind reeling especially since he didn't believe in divination however with Voldemort returning after Trelawney's prophecy he started to see it as the truth. He recalled Dumbledore's confession about a second prophecy so his mind while racing and shocked certainly he understood.

"The prophecy does not make you the only one who can kill him, it gives you a very real chance and names you as one who is capable. Before you talk about your lack of ability Harry, please understand that Dumbledore believes you will do what it takes to stop Voldemort and with your unique connection to him, he believes he should place this burden on your shoulder before doing it himself"

Astounded Harry blurted out,"Why? Why does he do this?"

"Harry Dumbledore has aged greatly, his magical power has reduced greatly along with a withering body and instead of trying to bind the Wizarding world together and leading the ministry, he leaves the fate of this world on what he perceives as a so called savior."

Harry was angry because it sounded so stupid. He should have doubted this man, fought for Dumbledore but he was confused.

"When Dumbledore heard the prophecy from Sybil Trelawney, Severus Snape who was a death eater at the time heard it and went to his master. You can imagine what he did after that."

Harry felt tears fall from his eyes as he felt pure sorrow at his he had been betrayed, how Snape continues his ways while his parents rot in the ground.

"How can this be allowed" Harry was shaking in rage

"Harry before you take anything on face value, you need to understand something." The older man explained Snape's life, Lily's and the marauders relation with him and showed his a few images in his mind of the story.

At the end Harry was overwhelmed and spend the next half an hour in silence.

"How do you know this? Who are you anyways" Having heard so many details, it rendered him speechless. He had not idea what to think anymore.

"Well now that we have a little backdrop out of the way, I go by many names however you may know me a death or reaper" He smiled in a eerie way

Harry's eyes widened. "That's just silly"

"I assure you that its not, I don't advertise myself much other than on rare occasions however this is a very special and I daresay a vital moment."

Harry was not sure but he had pinched himself and had not woken up. He also felt sheer power about this man, his eyes were simple, and confident yet there was something scary.

"Harry before we go on there is something you need to understand, I didn't visit you to interfere. I know you may be able to do things on your own however with the things Dumbledore has hidden from you and the life you have lived, your body and mind has been under immense strain. Your magic has been affected and dare I say, it will make things a lot harder."

Harry nodded in understanding as he pondered over everything that was happening.

"What am I here for"

"Help Harry. This man next to me is from another dimension. Another world, which is very different to yours and it was full of violence, war and suffering only to be fractured by moments of peace. He is a ninja or in his language what we call shinobi and much like you he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He fought, cried, bled and suffered only to prevail and help the world change in many different ways. He died at the age of 90 and I offered him a chance to relive his life."

After a pause he continued, "He refused saying he does not wish to change anything and wishes to move onto death."

Harry looked at the man in his 20's and found it hard to imagine he had led such a life. He had pain in his eyes but more than that, he was so happy. He had not said anything but just continued to smile.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and agreed to an alternative choice."

"He will give you his power and his memories so you may not only heal but succeed in your quest to save this world."

Harry was shocked at this, "Why would you help me"

"I may be Death but I do no like slaughter or war. Misery does no one any good as it only makes it harder to accept death. As for him, like you he fights for peace, he fights to protect and is now content."

Harry was about to ask something but was cut off

"Harry you can't stay here and I cannot do everything for you. You must grow on your own, make your own choices and your mistakes and live with the consequences."

"I shall present you with 3 gifts. One is information on Voldemort and his immortality. Second I shall remove the dark magic in your scar that hurts your and third, I shall present you with a package that consists of a full education on Ninja Training from a genin level to a legendary level. Study as much as you can. I shall also provide you with a full course in Wizard training from Hogwarts books to advanced book for mastery"

"I suggest you study Naruto's memory to understand everything about his world and how to train while also studying wizard education to understand the many different challenges you will face with Riddle and any future threat."

Harry understood what was being given to him. Some strange world saving power and knowledge to become even better while also helping him become a better wizard so he can stay in touch with his world.

Harry had questions but he didn't think they would ever end so he nodded and as Naruto touched his forehead with a finger and so did death; pain hit him as his insides burned.

Harry screamed for hours and passed out.

* * *

Naruto looked at the shinigami who was explaining things to this child. Naruto had never truly grown up but after the war, he had lived a great life and with awakening a Rinnegan, he was only revered more. His mix of Kyuubi Chakra with the ability of his dojutsu put him on God status, something he loathed.

Naruto saw the child and understood why the shinigami gave him this choice. The boy needed help and did not have Tsunade or Jairiya to help him grow strong while shielding the hatred. It had affected Naruto's intelligence and he could see it hurt this boy too.

He watched the boy fascinated with the different tales that the shinigami had told him and understood how alike they were. He was very willing to leave his chakra, some DNA, Kyuubi chakra and Rinnegan with this boy and letting him have memories would not only give him instructions on how to use the power but grow with it. Also the many S class fights Naruto had and the thoughts about so many things would aid him greatly.

Knowing that the dead of all dimensions go to one place, Naruto was willing to wait to see this Harry grow up and join him in the after life to hear his tales. It was interesting but now as time grew short the Shinigami woke Harry up to explain things about an evil man who placed his soul in the boy.

Harry was shocked about the Horcruxes and while he didn't know where they were and how to deal with Voldemort, he felt calm and confident. He had power in him, or Chakra as it was described. He also knew Voldemort's soul was no longer suppressing a large part of his own magic, and was prepared to train, sift through memories and study hard for as long as it takes so that he is never helpless again.

Harry read Naruto's thoughts from moments ago, he was a father, a grandfather but more importantly a humble figure who loved to see joy on peoples faces. Harry understood Naruto and as death was about to speak again, sifting thought the language, Harry said the one thing he had just learnt.

"Arigato, Naruto-sama"

Naruto smiled, this boy had just started accessing his memories and instead of focusing on power, he had thanked him with respect. Naruto stepped forward and hugged the boy as he spoke in Japanese in his ear and then backed off.

"Well Harry, sift through each and every memory, it will teach you more than words can and then make your choices. I reckon a week or so and you should be done with the memories."

With a wave of his hand Harry woke up on his bed while staring at the ceiling. Naruto's words rang through his mind. 'Greatness is not a matter of lineage or talent, but of hard work, perseverance and sacrifice'

Strange words but they helped him accept a difficult future he faced as he smiled and didn't even notice the purple eyes with three rings and 9 tomoes.

November 1st 1995:

As 3000 clones popped into existence and ran to the basement, Harry smiled as he remembered the day that followed and how hard his months of planning, preparation and sacrifice had come to fruition.

* * *

**Well its a little new compared to whats been done but the crossover should work fairly well. Yes there will be a bit about Naruto's life but it will only add to the fun. I am thinking about a pairing as well as his outfit later. **

**Again, please review at least in these initial phases and as I said, i need betas**


	2. A Life's Worth of Memories

**Alright, this one is huge and honestly i hate reading such long chapters but I needed to get all this out of the way because i have some fun ideas. **

**If you are waiting for a Voldemort Harry showdown, dont bother any time soon. He is on his way to become a shinobi and a powerful wizard so he will destroy more than just one psycho.**

**Also, there is more to life that just a fight so there is much to do than just action.**

**Again, i want a Beta and only 4 reviews, I find that insulting.**

**200 views and only 10 follows. Ill let it slide for now but i expect better.**

* * *

November 1st 1995:

Harry had just gotten out of the shower and was walking through his home. It was a fully furnished apartment complex that he now owned although it had cost a pretty penny however it was worth it. With 3 floors full of decorated bedrooms, Italian style kitchen, massive dining room, a ball room, an entertainment room and so on. This was his safe house that he had purchased a few months ago and had a lot of work done on it.

The basement was the jewel though. He had 3 levels underground that were all under security seals and a fidelius charm. The first level consisted of a library with several hundred magical books ranging from his Hogwarts education, to some rare eastern magic. There was mind magic, necromancy, dark magic, soul magic and so many other obscure branches of magic that was deemed to dangerous to be known widely. There were books to master the regular courses such as charms, transfiguration etc. There were a couple rare book that he knew was the only copy and he had been most thankful as it had now allowed him to use wand less magic, another had induced mage sight and the most interesting of all, magic sensing.

The other room consisted of scrolls and books that had knowledge for a shinobi. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Juinjutsu, Dojutsu, Barrier Jutsu, Kinjutsu and Jikukan jutsu. These arts only he could use since the death and Naruto had constructed chakra pathways throughout his body. He had studied hard and with Naruto's memories and experiences alongside the Kage Bunshin, Harry's speed of learning was unheard of.

The last room on this floor consisted of another library which had books about muggle technology, muggle world, politics of muggle and magical Britain, strategy and tactics, details on the many wars that had happened and many language learning books.

This floor served to up his combat skill, magical skill and his ability to solve political and diplomatic situations. He was in short using the knowledge here to prepare for a war.

The second floor consisted of an empty large hall that had a wooden floor with a rubber track around it that served as a dojo for him to train in, both magical and shinobi skills.

The third floor had 4 rooms; one was a vault with numerous wards and seals that made it even more secure than Gringotts. The second room was a private study where Harry worked on seal, runes and various other aspects of his skill that needed a desk and a chair. The third room was a conference room with a large screen and lots gadgets and the fourth room was a communication room where a person could sit and work on a computer to do whatever he/she wanted especially with all the latest technology on hand.

This place was his insurance so that if he needed a break, he could hide here. It was his sanctuary to train and rest and it could also be a safe house if he needed to hide someone.

Harry was now dressed in his usual clothes as he waited for his copy of the Daily Prophet before he went on some recon mission. Sitting there he thought back to the day he woke up to realize that everything about his life had just changed. Harry smiled as he remembered how far he had come and while there was so much more he needed to do it was still pleasing.

* * *

July 7th 1995:

Harry tossed and turned in his bed and jerked awake. He had just gone through 90 years worth of memories with a few years removed but the intensity he felt was exhausting. He looked at his clock and realized he had been in his room, waking and sleeping, sifting through memories and taking breaks for a week and he had just finished. He was awed as he could feel Naruto's life in his head as if it was he that was there. He felt fear, power, anger, sadness, joy and many more things as he saw them.

On the 1st of June, Harry had woken to find an envelope with a letter inside. The envelope was addressed to him but with a note telling him to open it only when he was done with the memories. Harry did as it asked and while the memories were going through him, it felt as if time on the outside of his mind was much slower. He went through months for memories within minutes and while he retained all if not most of it, he needed breaks because of the influx of emotions he got not only from Naruto but had his own flaring.

The first 12 years of Naruto's life had been like his. While Naruto was hated but an entire village, Harry felt that the boy's will was amazing. It inspired him however as he progressed to become a shinobi, forming a team and going through missions Harry started becoming more attached to the boy. He was against the world on his own, this Hokage was like Dumbledore as he barely gave him information on even his own parents while he expected Naruto to continue to progress as a loyal shinobi.

It was frustrating to see the Uchiha and while it was horrible for Harry to even consider watching a sibling kill off and entire clan, he hated how he just added to Naruto's misery. There were moments Naruto frustrated him with the foolish pink haired girl but he realized that Naruto needed something normal in his life from going insane and trying to be simple and not think much was all that kept his despair at bay. Hatake Kakashi was useless, he may have protected Naruto on missions, but he hardly trained him, he caused rage to well up inside Harry when he refused to go the extra mile for Naruto.

Hell no one even helped him get new clothes or groceries.

The chunin exam was inspirational as he watched Naruto beat the odds and while that grass ninja was frightening, watching Naruto use wit and every ounce of power in an aid to make a difference, Harry felt so foolish in his own accomplishments where he panicked and screamed and did nothing but rely on a stick.

Naruto's journeys through losing a grandfather figure, finding a mother/ grandmother figure in Tsunade inspired him to find his own family as he realized something. Tsunade and Jiraiya had done a lot to shield Naruto from the hate that Sarutobi could not. He realized that the Weasleys while fond of him was nothing like the Sannin, as they never truly helped him. They let him get sent back and let Dumbledore boss his life and while he knew they thought it was the best, they never once came to check on him. He also realized Hermione and Ron were like the Konoha 12, they may have been friends on adventures with him but they did not do anything to help improve his life. Hermione was always bossy like Sakura trying to run his life although she did try to make him feel better when things went became frustratingly deplorable and Ron was down right useless.

He also saw how much he slacked in his education and while he had powerful magic, he had no skill even after 4 years of education. Naruto on the other hand worked so hard, he lacked intelligence but he saw him trying to use his head in battle when he needed it. Sasuke's betrayal was hard for Harry, watching Naruto scratch the headband instead of outright killing while Sasuke was trying to kill made Harry frown.

Naruto's next 3 years were the best in his life and while he trained it was not as much as Harry thought as he Harry picked up everything that was taught. He even tried it in his mind as Naruto learned. His body could keep up, as he was in his head however he had to do several chakra control exercises over and over to even be able to use it. Harry multi tasked in his head to learn everything as Naruto learned and while he took much longer than Naruto as he was doing it out of curiosity's sake he started getting the hang of chakra. Watching Naruto learn theory was entertaining, as Harry understood it so much quicker and he even read some extra scrolls that Naruto avoided.

He had yet to try some D rank genjutsu, as he needed a test subject and as the three years worth of training went by, Harry found himself becoming accustomed to life in this different world. Harry took several hours of break and sleep and he had to stop to rest but he started again as he saw Naruto's return.

He had to admit, he was getting interested in females something he only saw in Cho till now. Sakura was repulsive as far as he was concerned as she was a reminder of Naruto's struggle and while he respected Naruto's choice of still having feelings, he believed Naruto was not mature enough for a relationship.

Watching him prove his strength and save Gaara from Akatsuki was impressive and it provided the opportunity to fight many different kinds of shinobi that was fascinating; such as Diedara, Sasori and Itachi Uchiha who were scary powerful. He started noticing how even the weaker shinobi could overpower the stronger more experienced with cunning and by depending on his stronger skill. Naruto was progressing well with his friends, finally acting like friends. Naruto was accepted in his village but he needed to prove not just to others but also to himself that he was worthy of being something special. Sasuke's progress had been shocking for Harry as he could not believe how much better he had become, it was clear that Naruto's lack of basic mastery was a big problem. Chakra control helped in not just stamina, which Naruto had, but it made using it smoother, more graceful and improved speeds of jutsus. His natural speed and agility made him superior in taijutsu and he had not even tried to cast genjutsu with his Dojutsu.

Harry was concerned about this and as he continued to multi-task with viewing memories and work on chakra control, he vowed to not make such as mistake.

The kyuubi was another concern as it helped while also hindering Naruto but Harry kept his mind of it. He was worried that the death god had placed it inside him but tried dismissing this thought as he had yet to meet it in his mind.

Naruto's training on improving the Rasengan was inspirational as he finally realized the secret of the Kage Bunshin and thought of Jiraiya to be an idiot for not having Naruto use it during the 3 years he was away. Harry knew he had inherited Naruto's Chakra because it was dense like an Uzumaki, vast like any kage maybe even more and as he was still only 15 and had 5 years of further development left. He knew that it came with a cost, as his control while it had improved in his time here was little better than a gennin.

Watching Naruto work so hard, win against Kakazu only to be stopped from using his jutsu was heartbreaking. Harry really wanted to try that one and felt like a kid in the elemental nations wanting to emulate his hero. He sat back and watched Naruto react to Jiraiya's death and the news about the opponent he had yet to face.

Harry had spent all his time trying to convince himself Dojutsu were just small advantages especially as Naruto beat Neji but it was getting harder to deny how phenomenal it was. He knew that Naruto had to overcome the odds not unlike Harry himself when he seemed to do the impossible. Watching Harry take on Pein with the disadvantages in number and unique abilities was inspiring. It gave Harry hope that even without learning shinobi skills, he could overcome Riddle with magic alone. He would be underestimated and would need to use cunning along with never giving up no matter how beat he was in a battle.

Harry couldn't believe he had considered just hanging back when such battles were coming and now he was to be honest looking forward to a war where he would be able to develop and use skills that he really wanted.

He had a taste for blood now, never feeling queasy when Naruto slaughtered bandits or beat his opponent mercilessly. Harry had not given up his morals or how sacred life was but he embraced that some may need to be killed if he wanted things to change.

Naruto's fight against Pein was exhausting as he slept for a few more hours and then watched Naruto break the cycle of hatred. Harry knew Riddle was beyond such mercy as even if he was defeated, he would only come back but he was willing to not slaughter every death eater if it meant letting them find some peace.

Again Harry felt attracted to Konan, she was so much older but come on she was cunning, loyal, brave and so determined. Any feeling for Cho or any other girl faded. The fit, powerful, cunning, independent and yet gentle kunoichi's were so much more attractive not just physically but in terms of personality.

* * *

Harry stopped for a few hours and decided to take a walk and collect his thoughts. Vernon and Petunia were in the living room while Dudley was probably bullying someone outside. He walked in the park thinking about his life, the wizarding world and the elemental nations. Harry realized he was maturing mentally as he was willing to move on from many things that he felt held him back. Hogwarts, Weasleys, Dumbledore, Hermione, Dursley and wizarding Britain in general as all they wanted was to maintain the world the way it was while he wanted them to move past its bigotry, corruption, old traditions and its outdated technology and enter the modern era where peace and prosperity was far more real. In all honesty, magic had destroyed their common sense, the muggle world seemed to have a better handle on things and they still kept trying to improve.

Harry realized along with maturing from the weak and timed boy that sought acceptance, he was also inheriting that lust for impact and greatness from Naruto but whether he had developed that iron will the Namizake possessed was still to be determined

Harry felt a presence near him, a nervous one on his right so he turned but saw nothing. Harry started walking home as he considered what he noticed. Someone under an invisibility cloak was following him but had yet to attack him. It was probably someone under Dumbledore's orders but they had no stealth as he heard footsteps. He smiled as he thought of how Naruto ran from ANBU at times like these and Harry vowed to dazzle Dumbledore when he created a plan to disappear himself.

Harry embraced the fact that he had to kill Riddle and a few of his 'minions' and while taking a life still scared him, he was ready to accept that he needed to. A shinobi does not back down from his duty and while Naruto was a very different shinobi compared to what the elemental nations had ever had or as Chiyo had asked him "become a Hokage like none before". Harry knew he needed to be more than a killing machine and his life as a powerful, successful and cunning shinobi extended past just ending this war. He was a wizard who needed to have grace and civility. He needed to be respected for individual and collective achievements and Harry knew that all this would take more than just Voldemort's end.

Harry entered the front door and Vernon and Petunia who he now refused to address with respect even in his mind looked at him with disgust so he quickly walked up the steps and went to sleep.

He awoke in his mind and watched as news of Sasuke and his acts as part of Akatsuki reached Naruto and how he met Tobi or Madara Uchiha from the legends talk about Itachi Uchiha's sacrifice and then it hit him. Naruto's quote about greatness stemmed not from the fact that he had a linage that provided Dojutsu or some other unique gift but from this unshakable resolve to do what needed to be done. Pushed them in pursuit of power to never be weak and then sacrifice their bodies or souls if necessary. The Yondaime had done it, the Sandaime did it followed by Chiyo and now Itachi had done it 'a death befitting a true shinobi'.

Jiraiya once said a shinobi is not measured by how he lived but how he dies and Harry was starting to understand it even if it was a difficult pill to swallow.

Harry watched as Naruto heard of Sasuke's actions and later had to save Sakura. He saw how far Naruto was willing to go to save Sasuke and he refused to kill him outright. Upon his return, he met the great toad that had made the prophecy, that many others could have claimed to be part of but it was Naruto who had taken on this burden and chose to confront the world's hatred.

Harry watched as he found out about his fight for control of the kyuubi chakra, fight with possibly Sasuke and how Naruto refused to hear anymore. He admired the man that this boy was becoming. Harry watched Naruto meet Bee and connect as he always did without a care in the world using pure honesty. This was what made him special, he could use cunning but he refused to manipulate his allies and while they could betray him, he was willing to take that over no chance at friendship and even after betrayal, he was willing to give his friends a second chance.

Naruto mirrored Harry's own thoughts and Harry at first started to suspect that he was becoming like Naruto however he soon realized that his life of pain and difficult experiences were caused by the oppression and by witnessing Naruto's life, he not only grew a high level of maturity but broke through that mental conditioning.

He watched the vibrant force that was kyuubi's chakra shroud Naruto as he took control of it and felt it stir inside him.

For the first time Harry looked in his mind and found the chakra floating in mid air much like Naruto and mimicked his actions by reaching for it. Inside his mind Harry started to become enveloped with the chakra that had so much life and as he watched Naruto take on Kisame, he let it dissipate. He felt a twinge in his heart for Kisame as the shark looking man gave his life for his cause.

He sensed Naruto's frustration as he practiced controlling Kyuubi's chakra and soon Harry's mind began to wander to Naruto's parents. Kushina and Minato loved him and despite the fact that they sealed the kyuubi in him and caused him pain, he never let it waver. Harry loved Lily and James and he didn't mind admitting that if she were alive, Harry would be his mother's son. Her act of dying for him was something he would never get out of his mind. Death had shown him the day they died and as he felt both his parents' emotions, he felt closer to them.

Harry watched Naruto enter the war and was quickly astounded by the carnage. Watch it made him a little sick but was also relieved at how quickly Naruto was saving the shinobi forces combined. This was war at its peak; where heroes were made and legends carved however Nagato said that there is nothing but despair and hatred here and Harry agreed this was hell.

People killed the Zetsus and Edo Tensei shinobi with anger and despair in their heart and Harry made sure to watch this, as he wanted it burned in his brain. Wizarding Britain would not succumb to a full-scale war, Harry would avoid it but he still needed to know this incase a war ever broke out. This was an experience that he needed to witness and although he abhorred what he saw, he watched the warrior in his heart pick up tactical mistakes that were made.

* * *

Soon Kakashi, Gai, Bee and Naruto lined up to face Obito Uchiha after the shocking revelation, Madara Uchiha joined him and Naruto stepped up to face him. Just as Harry's inner warrior was being stirred more, the fight faded away as the next scene was Naruto standing in the Hokage office dressed in his usual garb with a trench coat like his dad that said Rokudaime.

Harry was annoyed as he didn't see the fight or know what happened to Sasuke but he knew somehow this dead last had not only done the impossible, he improved and saved lives. In that moment Voldemort seemed to shrink compared to what Naruto had done. The mental box that Harry was stuck in was broken and he now felt ready to deal with any threat that came his way.

Naruto sat there talking to Shikamaru about how he had spent the years since the war building on the comradeship that the 5 great nations had made. He reached out to the Samurai's and the so called smaller nations like snow country, Taki, Ame, wave and many more to host and attend tournaments to show skills of jounins, chunins and genins as a replacement for war. Naruto had gone personally to Ame to reveal the truth about Nagato, Konan and Yahiko and Ame stood in tears as they applauded 3 of their own for doing the improbable while the world stood still.

Naruto spoke of the political maneuverings he had done in his village to bring shinobi matters completely under shinobi control including the academy and had civilians contribute more to the economic side, as was their duty. He helped other Kages do it in their villages as well. Naruto spoke about how he personally invested in some businesses to expand across the elemental nations especially in other hidden villages so that the economies were more globalized and so that villages reconsider war, as it would impact their economy more that it did in the past.

In the past 2 years, Kumo, Iwa, Ame, Kiri, Suna, Snow, Taki and many other had expanded their specialty businesses in each other's lands and it helped boost the quality of life as well as the corporation. This led to an organization being created by Naruto called UEA (United Elemental Nations) where the Kage, Daimyo and advisors of each nation that was a member came for 4 annual meeting and the leader was elected every 4 years. This had stabilized the nations with plenty of jobs in political, economic, and shinobi sectors along with manufacturing and agriculture and peace was as close than it had been before.

Shikamaru got on his knee and pledged his life in Naruto's defense for bringing something every Nara family head had wanted, lots of time for cloud watching as Naruto smiled.

* * *

The vision faded to Naruto training himself in the basics from chakra control, agility and speed. He improved greatly as he did not want to depend on kyuubi mode or sage mode to be an S class shinobi. He created new exercises for the basics so that someone with as vast chakra as him could do medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. Harry performed these exercises but he also noticed that the training that was being done by Naruto in these memories was being carried even more efficiently into his brain and muscles. He had a feeling that he would be at Chunin level when these were done but he wanted to perform them as well so he continued to follow Naruto's instructions. Naruto then trained himself in 2 new taijutsu forms, one was his father that depended on speed and precision to kill or subdue opponents by targeting vitals or less protected areas.

Naruto created his own style which was a combination of the style Jiraiya taught him and his fathers except the style used speed to evade and counter the opponents movements while incorporating lightening chakra to speed up reflexes for close combat and speed while using wind chakra in the hits to increase the penetration, range and damage that was incurred. It required expert control of elemental chakra as well as mastering both taijutsu styles as well as timing the counter hits. Harry liked the three styles as they were 3 different with Jiraiya's depending on strength and close combat, Minato's on speed, precision and close to mid range combat while Naruto's original was flexible in all aspects along with using elements to upgrade performance.

Harry knew that this training was being incorporated in his muscles and brain and while he had to severally train his body to withstand these techniques as well as train with them to use them to the extent Naruto did, he knew it would speed up his progress greatly.

He watched Naruto learn a few wind, lighting and water jutsus but not too many because his personal ones like Rasengan combined with these elements, sage mode, kyuubi mode, along with his taijutsu style was better than wasting chakra by firing regular jutsus in the air. He learned some to help in combination jutsus for teamwork with his summons and friends but he did spend thousands of clone's worth of time for weeks mastering control and use of his 3 elements. His wind element was phenomenal, as he never needed to use any hand signs for any of the jutsus and could command wind by pouring chakra off his body without even moving. Lightening was similar except it took a little more chakra to control but with his reserves he didn't feel any strain however water took effort as he needed a few hand signs and regular amount of chakra as he had not mastered it like his other two elements.

Naruto learned some genjutsu with the Nidaime's bringer of darkness being his most powerful one. Naruto tried to do the dual layered but it was so fine and needed timing that Naruto gave up for genjutsu that needed force to overpower. Luckily Naruto learnt to time Genjutsu and through subtle means that he could use illusions on mid jounins level shinobi. People like elite jounins; ANBU Sannin and Kage were too good to fall for it.

Naruto spent year's worth of training mastering Fuuinjutsu especially the Hiraishin and as he created his own unique seals, Naruto grew interested in the space-time aspect. He could never figure out a way to use Hiraishin without the kunai so he left it as the kyuubi mode made him uncatchable but used Hiraishin to teleport across the nations to meet people, provide aid and make quick escapes.

* * *

One day Naruto woke up to see a familiar looking man on a chair in his bedroom. Harry laughed as Naruto screamed about the man being a pervert watching him and then the man introduced himself as the Shinigami.

"Hello Naruto-chan"

"chan? I am the Hokage, 24 years old and a SSS class shinobi. I am the most badass shinobi in the world dattebayo"

The Shinigami smiled, "haha, you may be all that but badass you are not. You are a softie like your perverted master."

Naruto blushed a little and was about to retort but the shinigami continued, "Naruto I am the shinigami that sealed the kyuubi in you."

Naruto looked shocked with his jaw dropping but regained him composure, "Are you here to kill me?"

"Haha nothing like that. I wished to make a proposition."

"What do you have for me shinigami-sama?"

"I am going to return the Yin chakra of the Kyuubi to you which will mix with the already Yang chakra that you have under your control. With Yin you can create things from will, even use some elements like shadow and some obscure genjutsu like the Nidaime Mizukage as well as use Yin-Yang element. I am also going to gift you a different Rinnegan"

Shocked but a little confused, "Why, I am very powerful and I can still get better. Why do this for me?"

"Naruto the Rinnegan can access the souls of the dead, with the Yin Chakra, you will be able to create anything you want, that means you can access souls that have died far longer than a few hours like Nagato. With Yang Chakra, you can pour life into bodies as you may have noticed, it can heal people greatly and with Yin-Yang Release you can create physical bodies for them."

Naruto was shocked, he knew what the death god was telling him, hell even a fool would get it, "Why would you allow me to access such power? Its unnatural"

"Yes Naruto it is but so is Edo Tensei, so was the use of Yin-Yang release to create white Zetsu and so was the Orochimaru's immortality Jutsu. Human potential is limitless, never forget it and so they sometimes do things outside the realm of possibilities. Fighting an army that never should have existed and dying was unnatural even if death is inevitable. I wish to fix this error. "

"You Naruto-chan, I have watched since your birth. I never sealed anything inside an innocent infant before and by causing you such pain I felt obliged to help you at some point. I could not interfere because I cannot tip the light and darkness scale but when Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito and Madara messed with the balance, I found the balance shifting thus I chose the best moment to assist."

"But so much power Shinigami-sama cannot be too good for me"

"Yes, but you fight to protect, your power is wielded to guard others and your will is to preserve this peace. I can trust you not to abuse it."

"When Nagato returned life to other bodies, he used the Rinnegan to access souls and pulled them back to their bodies and killed his already exhausted body. You will have more control as long as you practice the Rinnegan, Yin release and Yang release."

"Do not misunderstand, I still control the dead however with you in possession of such power, you can bring back a few people who could have contributed much. I can allow you a one-time deal to bring a large number back but after that you will lose the privilege. You shall retain the chakra and the ability to heal near fatal wounds but you shall lose the Rinnegan ability to bring the dead back."

"I have never granted anyone such power other than the Rikudou Sennin and Nagato. Nagato used it upon his death and should he have lived, he would have all his abilities other than the command over life and death. You will still be able to read minds and heal grave wounds as the power of naraka path but no longer can you access a soul or the dead willingly."

Naruto thought about it. He would have a one-time chance to bring back thousands of lives. The death toll of the last war on their side was 11,000 approx. and here was a chance to bring a lot of them back.

"Ill accept it but I need to know, what about those who died before?"

"I cannot allow Namikaze Minato to return as after being sealed in my stomach for a few decades, he is now sealed in the afterlife where he may be at peace but cannot be accessed by any jutsu. Since you have your emotions, I shall allow those close to you to return however shall someone not come back, know that I stopped it for a good reason. This shall be all."

As he left, there was a bright light and Naruto fell unconscious.

Naruto woke up mid evening as Shikamaru was standing next to him with Shizune.

"Hokage-sama, you have been in deep sleep." Smirked Shikamaru as he watched Naruto.

As Naruto registered what is happening and recalled the conversation, he said, "I have a great reason" He walked to the mirror in the bathroom and beckoned the other two to follow.

As they reached the bathroom, Naruto channeled Chakra into his eyes and channeled chakra into his eyes. The sclera stayed white however his pupil reduced to a dot white his iris became deep purple with 2 ring pattern coming from the tiny pupil.

Shikamaru and Shizune gasped and went wide-eyed and Naruto explained it all.

* * *

4 months later with all the 5 Kages in a room along with Shizune, Shikamaru and a small medical team stood by as Naruto explained the last minute details before they moved out.

This Room was hidden in Konoha however it was secured with the best seals and had only the best guards around it. The Kage's along with Shikamaru and Shizune moved far from Konoha to an empty land where Naruto started performing the Jutsu. It too him little time to master Yin chakra due to his experience with Yang chakra and the extra chakra control assisted greatly. The Rinnegan took months to master though even with hundreds of shadow clones. Performing the jutsu needed Ying-Yang Release, the Rinnegan restoration powers and Yin Release to pull the souls back that had passed away a long time ago.

After 30 minutes of pure chakra flares and storms, a pile of 7000 bodies surrounded the Kages as they started checking the bodies. They were all alive except they were unconscious. The Tents set up nearby were being occupied now as the ANBU and medical staff placed them there.

The Rokudaime Hokage passed out and when Shizune checked he was in a coma. They took him to the secret room and had Kakashi, Shikamaru and Gai protect it.

Among the bodies were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Asuma, Omoi and several prominent Shinobi who had died during the war. 4000 shinobi stayed dead however this project was a success as several weeks later there was celebration for the revival of friends and family. Naruto stayed in the coma for months with his two wives Samui and Mei watching over him.

Kushina was shocked to be here and beat Jiraiya because he dared to die while Tsunade was moved that he committed such an act. They waited for Naruto to get up and when he did 6 months later, it was a grand party across the Elemental Nations.

Harry woke up after that with tears in his eyes because he knew what this meant. In his mind he had one thought, "No spell can awaken the dead, shove it up your ass Dumbledore. He had a few glimpses of the conversation the Shinigami had with Naruto after his death when he chose to help Harry and how much of his life story to tell. It had been seven days and now he sat about to open a letter as he saw 3 scrolls sitting on his desk. He ripped open the envelope and read..

* * *

November 1st 1995:

Harry was getting tired of waiting for the paper as he started remembering the letter that was the final contact from death explaining the changes to his body, his abilities, the special one time deal and of course how it would affect his children in the future and with that, Harry started plotting and never stopped.

* * *

**Thats that, almost 6000 words and I am sorry. Stretch your legs, rest your eyes.**

**I want more reviews, I dont mind Ideas. I case you noticed, I changed the date to June 31st from May 31st because i made a mistake as to when the school year ended.**

**Again Beta would be appreciated, a dedicated and fast working one.**

**Now, follow and review away.**

**Oh last thought, in your review, recommend the female pairing. I have an idea and ill add it to the second character thing when she pops up but I would still enjoy you all recommending Here is a clue, she will need to still develop as a witch and maybe she can get the shinobi mindset too but she needs to already have some qualities or Harry would not be attracted.**


	3. Take off

**Here is a new chapter, a few quick ones but I may take a break for a week so I thought I would get this in quick. I am still waiting for more reviews and recommendations for the girl part. I did get a few so thank you**

* * *

November 1st 1995:

Harry sighing in frustration got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen for breakfast. He had delayed getting the news in and so he should have known that the news would be late. No doubt the Daily Prophet would want this scoop before some other paper or radio station got a hold of it. Approaching the fridge to decide his meal, Harry went back to his thoughts on the events of 7th of July.

* * *

July 7th 1995:

Unfolding a piece of paper, Harry read the letter,

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you listened to my instructions and have gone through the memories. This is the last bit of contact you will have with me until the day you die. I hope to inform you of a few things that you need to know. _

_First of all, I am only able to interfere in your life because Tom Riddle has tipped the balance by creating multiple Horcruxes. You should know the one in your scar has been removed which has affected you in many ways and you have also had the Kyuubi chakra alongside your newly released magic healing your body._

_With the Horcrux gone, you should feel calmer as there is not a raging soul bothering you, your IQ and memory should have increased greatly, your magical power should have tripled if not more seeing as your magic was constantly drained and hindered by the soul fragment. I have also left the gift of parseltongue, which should pass on, to your children. _

_Physically you should be free of the damage you incurred through malnutrition such as the lack of muscle, height and weight for a child of your age._

_I have left you with all of Naruto's chakra, which shall develop further in your coils till you are 18. I have of course left Kyuubi's chakra, both yin and yang without its soul so use it sparingly as without the soul it would take you 5 days to regain all of it should you use it all in one go. _

_You have gained the Rinnegan as well however yours is a bit different with access to the Sharingan. When you channel chakra into your eyes, think of the sharingan or rinnegan or both and the desired one shall activate. Minus the Kyuubi chakra, your children should have access to the other abilities as well._

_I have modified the Sharingan so that when your children reach jounin level and are still a force for good, their Sharingan should activate while the Rinnegan will only activate if they have a desire to protect others such as family, friends or innocent people. It should stop them from lusting after power and losing sight of what is important. Your Dojutsu however are activated and I have removed any possibility of you or your children ever having the mangekyou as it only causes destruction and I do not wish to inflict blindness upon you or anyone else._

_Like I told Naruto, I shall trust you with this power and hope you raise your descendants right so they never become a curse on this land. The power given is great but so is the man thus I shall entrust you with it._

_Much like I told Naruto, if you train your Rinnegan alongside Ying and Yang chakra, it should give you the power to bring your parents back. This is again a one-time deal so be careful how and when you do it. Once its done, you will retain the chakra of course, however the Naraka side of your Rinnegan will only have healing ability and mind reading with your our descendants being the same way. I allow you this and only give you access to your parents because Riddle should have died alongside your parents and thus I am letting them live again however after this I shall play no further role in your life. _

_I would recommend training yourself in magic, shinobi arts and the rest as the scrolls contain what I feel you and your future family may need. Naruto's skills are in your head however they are from his perspective and you still need to master them by yourself or with your clones. Magically you are undoubtedly powerful and I suggest you figure out your own strength by studying while the rest will aid you in a better tomorrow. I did not show you the end of Naruto's fight as I wish you to figure out your own combat preference using the existing skills, shinobi and magical or creating new ones. He also requested it be left out as it was very personal and trying for him. _

_Last but not least, I suggest getting emancipated at Gringotts as you participated in the Tri-wizard and thus are legally seen as an adult. I know it will feel odd for a while with your brain and body being different but know this; you have been repaired from dark magic and abuse and have matured. This is the person you were meant to be so do not worry about losing yourself._

_I have left you a personal gift in the miscellaneous scroll that I think you will find useful while I hope it should prevent you from being dependent on power. It should assist you as much if not more than your new abilities and should help you create something, a nice offset to your newly gained power._

_Good Luck Harry,_

_Master of all_

_Death_

Harry sat there thinking with letter, analyzing each line and seeing underneath the underneath. He was powerful but he needed to train. His Chakra was SSS class, his control was gennin level, his body was surprisingly gennin level too and his skills were low chunin but could not be depended on.

Magically he was stronger but how much he had no idea. Skill wise he was useless and even if he did use it, it would be detected unless he got emancipated. He needed physical training; months of it that meant that anywhere he could be recognized would be out.

Harry lacked information on the wizarding world and the muggle world so that was going to put off any planning.

He shut his eyes and thought of what he needed, a big place to stay for a while. Preferable a place that could later be used as a hideout and he also required a place where he could train and not be recognized or bothered. Harry needed money and a lot of time so the first trip was Diagon alley then a destination to set things up.

Europe was out; North America had too close ties so that was out as well which left Australia, Asia, South America and Africa. Harry considered Australia being too risky with the there closeness to USA, Africa was a good option but the language barrier was a problem and similarly rules out South America. Asia was an option as English was spoken in some countries and in a moment of inspiration, Harry chose Japan. Thanks to Naruto he knew the language as well as English, while he also would have the remoteness even if he stayed in the capital as he hardly ever heard any book, paper or person mention the country.

Harry got up and looked at the scrolls, the first said Shinobi Arts, the second said Magical Studies and the third said Miscellaneous. Harry opened the first and poured chakra and all of a sudden 10 scrolls popped out with smoke and he saw each have a tag of different arts from taijutsu to Kenjutsu. Harry put the second scroll on the ground and poured chakra and they stacked up filling a significant portion of the room.

Harry noticed these had tags with number on them, he realized death had given them to him in an order to pursue his magical studies due to the absence of a teacher. He poured chakra into both scrolls and the items disappeared. Harry picked up a small bag pack and placed his invisibility cloak inside alongside the marauders map, his wand and his moneybag. He then stripped off his clothes other than his nice silk black colored boxers and then hendged some clothes on. It was regular blue jeans; white t-shirt, white socks and white shoes. Slinging the bag pack on his shoulders, Harry crept out of his room, through the hallway and to door.

Harry quietly created a clone and sent it out first for a walk towards the park as he used Jiraiya's favorite chameleon jutsu that practically rendered him invisible if he didn't move too suddenly and followed it slowly.

As Harry expected he picked up the same sounds of footsteps in front of him and realized that someone was following his clone. When they were all in a secluded area of the park, Harry moved with his maximum speed (which wasn't much considering the memories Harry had of Naruto but it was fast for ordinary wizards like the one under the cloak). The man fell on the ground in shock and before he opened his eyes, the clone dispersed.

"Harry!" said the dirty looking man.

"Who the hell are you", Harry said in a hissing voice that sounded rough, angry and dangerous.

The man opened his eyes wide at the tone but got up slowly and held out his hand, "Mundungus Fletcher at your service lad. I'm ere under Dumbledore's orders ta keep ya safe".

Harry eyed the man with distain. He smelt of tobacco and had a look of someone who is sneaky bastard. It was time to teach Dumbledore where he stood, Harry graced his face with a smile and clasped his hands, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you Mr. Fletcher"

Mundungus sighed in relief and was about to say something about how Harry was not supposed to know when the boy started looking over his shoulder. Mundungus thought it might be danger as he spun around readying his wand when everything went dark.

Harry tricked Mundungus by making him turn around out of fear and then he jabbed a pressure point behind his neck. It wasn't perfect especially since he didn't have enough strength to knock him out for a few hours however Harry thought it was enough for a little while.

Harry almost walked away from the man when he thought of something. Channeling Chakra into his eyes, he turned on his Rinnegan and place a palm on his head. Harry started sifting though the man's memories with speed calling memories of his observations of Harry, how much time he had before shift change, the order of the phoenix and its members, the location and extracting the secret making the fidelius useless to him and all the meetings he attended.

Harry realized he had a few hours at best before people knew he had left so he quickly ran to a street, pulled out his wand and stuck it out for the knight bus. A similar bus arrived and getting through the stuff Stan spewed, Harry sat in the corner seat.

Harry went over the things he learnt, Order of the Phoenix was the resistance Dumbledore had against Riddle and his parents along with Sirius and Remus were a part of it. This summer Dumbledore had instructed everyone to keep Harry in the dark and while others didn't argue, Sirius stood up for him. Then came the prophecy that was being guarded in the ministry that Riddle had made his main objective. It pleased Harry that it would keep Riddle busy along with Dumbledore as Harry got strong elsewhere. The meetings spoke about recruitment, the ministry destroying Dumbledore and Harry's name and Snape's spy reports. He also knew that Hermione and the Weasley family had moved in to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and how they were not allowed to join in. It angered him that they sat there together leaving him alone which only made him more determined to beat Voldemort on his own, leaving Dumbledore confused and then destroying the old man as well.

The bus stopped outside the Leakey Cauldron and Harry rushed through to Gringotts to get on with his work.

At the counter he gave his real name and was escorted to Snagtooth's office.

"Ah Mr. Potter, how may I help you?" said Snagtooth

"Hello Mr. Snagtooth, I am sorry to be abrupt but I am in a hurry. I need to be emancipated and need some money."

Snagtooth raised his eyebrow at that, "Mr. Potter, the chief Warlock, Mr. Dumbledore is your guardian, has he given you permission"

It seethed Harry inside that he had power over Harry and yet made him so miserable, "I do not however I was made to take part in the Tri-wizard tournament whose age limit was 17 minimum. I was hoping that it qualifies me?"

Snagtooth grinned, "Indeed it does. I shall bring the paperwork however about the money, how much do you wish to withdraw?"

"Before that, how much do I have?"

"You currently have 180,000 galleons in your trust account while your family account has 57,000,000 galleons."

Shocked about the figures he asked the goblin to explain the family account.

"I see, Dumbledore has refused you information that is your right. Your parents set up your trust till you turned 17 after which you could use your family account. Your parents made some investment before they died and it has grown by 1 million a year leaving you with 57,000,000 instead of the original 42,000,000 they left behind. You also have two properties but are both destroyed in the last war, one at Godrics Hollow which is now a memorial for your parents and you and another Potter Manor in Wales which was destroyed when your grandparents Charles and Dorea died. Here is a book on your family history since you have a seat on Wizengamot as Lord Potter when you turn 17." He handed Harry a Blue book with the Potter crest on it.

Harry gave up being angry on Dumbledore as he decided to destroy the man himself before beating him within an inch of his life. Harry stored the book in his book bag before sitting back and thinking.

He would need to buy a huge place and taking Galleon to pound conversion and pounds to yen he quickly worked out a figure. "Mr. Snagtooth is there a way I can get false identification. You know, passport, visas, driving license and such."

Snagtooth looked at him with concern. He knew Lily and James and while he didn't like how the boy was clueless, he seemed nice. Such questions meant he was going to disappear for a while and seeing as the Dark Lord had returned, he could be running away. Looking in the boy's eyes, he sensed power and strong commanding presence and realized this boy was not running but plotting.

"I can do that Mr. Potter. For a fee I can arrange it."

"Charge the fee to my family vault afterwards please. I would like 2 million galleons exchanged to pounds and then transferred to an account in Japan where it needs to be exchanged for yen. Please make the identification by the end of the day so I may collect it and transfer the money to japan into an account by the name that is used in the identification. I am expecting that everything between us stays between us."

Snagtooth noted it down. Whatever the plan was needed serious money but it seemed the boy was confident and taking time to think over everything he was dong. This kid acted like a proper businessman with ideas and had caution.

"I shall do it and of course, no one shall know of your business. It shall be here when you return in a few hours. Would you like to claim the Lord Potter ring as well?"

Harry smiled, "No thank you, I have someone else in mind for it. Can we get on with the emancipation papers please. I would also like to close my trust account and add the gold back to the Potter family vault. Please make it so that only I can access the family vault."

20 minutes later Harry rushed out of the bank with his emancipation done and pictures taken for his new ID. Harry didn't use henge for the picture, as he wanted an as real identity in Japan for contingency sake.

* * *

An hour later at 7 pm, Harry was standing outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place in a full sleeve white t-shirt, black cargo pants, black shoes and a black coat. Harry had done some shopping, bought 2 changes of clothes so he could drop the henge. Harry had gotten a nice shock in the changing room mirror when he realized not only had he grown to 5'6 in height, he had lean muscular composition along with perfect eyesight. His hair apparently had the ability to change a bit as well so harry made a straighter, and made it reach his shoulders. It parted a little on the left side and bangs covered his fading scar. He had to admit, he looked powerful, mysterious, attractive and scary at times. He was going to note the reaction of Sirius and Remus before he left; he needed to know if he could trust them in the future.

Harry used the chameleon jutsu before slowly entering the house. Harry wanted to be here for the Order meeting and under his henge; he knew he would be safe. He skulked down the dark corridor he knew well from Mundungus's memories as he approached the kitchen. It was full with Order members as they were chattering with Sirius, Remus, Snape, Dumbledore and Mundungus missing probably discussing Harry's rebellious moment. Harry climbed the wall with chakra and got up to the ceiling right about the head table where he stood with his arms crossed, bag secure on his back and eyes shut.

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Snape and Mundungus entered the kitchen 10 minutes later all looking pale although in Snape's case indifferent. The chattering quiet down as Dumbledore started talking soon,

"Settle down, I call this meeting to order."

Everyone got in his or her places curious as to why this meeting was called so early.

"Harry Potter has gone missing and we need to do an extensive search to locate him."

There was pin drop silence broken by

"WHAT, HOW CAN THAT BE ALBUS", came an indignant Molly Weasley.

Harry was grateful to her once upon a time but she now annoyed him with this coddling crap.

"At 5:30 pm today Harry somehow tricked Mundungus by creating a strange situation and somehow used magic which resulted in knocking him out. I have yet to investigate what he did but we need to find him soon or we risk losing him to the enemy,"

Harry smiled, he wanted to get a few more kicks into Mundungus but he let it be.

Sirius then spoke, "Dumbledore I told you hiding things from him and leaving him in that house was mistake. Get Snape to find out whether Voldemort knows anything about this." Harry could see concern in Sirius but he was holding himself together. Remus was nodding as well and it he seemed to be annoyed with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head while Snape snorted, " We cannot give Voldemort the chance to find out something like this. Its better if he keeps himself busy with other things while we locate Harry and talk some sense into him."

Snape commented, "I doubt that boy has ever known sense."

Sirius smiled, "He had enough sense to beat up that thing you call a wizard. Hahah, I am so proud."

Harry was watching and chuckled a bit but soon grew bored, it was everything he had predicted with them panicking and running around. Harry found his chakra control waning as he started to lose some grip so he moved across the ceiling, down the walls and out the door. His chakra was still there but he was using too much. The walking up the wall was a risk in itself not to mention his body was feeling tired.

He knew he should have left Sirius a message but right now he needed to train and come up with a plan. Calling a cab and asking it to take it to Charring Cross he moved towards Gringotts. Harry got his the documents and the details on his new bank account and left the building.

* * *

Harry spent a few minutes locating a remote alley where he bit his thumb and started drawing the Hiraishin seal. It took him over 20 minutes with the number of mistakes he made as well as the pain from drawing blood over and over but he managed it and poured chakra into it. With the seal prepared, Harry left for the airport where he would leave for his destination.

* * *

Harry went through his passport with all the details including his picture smiling at him. He had a Visa to Japan as well which gave him the suspicion that the goblins had contacts throughout the muggle world. He considered buying a ticket to Tokyo but he did not want to leave any chance of someone accessing the muggle world to locate him. He found a flight leaving in 20 minutes and rushed to the gate.

Approaching the gate he was stopped by a woman.

"Sir, may I see your boarding pass?"

Harry considered his next move; he needed to sit on this flight so chameleon jutsu was out. He knew that any genjutsu would fail, as he had no control over his chakra however the sharingan would regulate the control through the eyes by itself leaving Harry to focus on the actual genjutsu. Activating it he looked the woman in the eyes and the chakra molded through his eyes to interfere with her brain waves. He let her believe she had just seen his boarding pass and was supposed to be in first class. She wished him a good day as he went on. Harry cast a genjutsu one more time and made the man at the airplane door do the same. The door shut behind him and he took one of the many empty first class seats as he waited for the flight to leave. So much for national security!

Harry arrived in Japan sleepy and groggy. He hated air travel but he was entertained in the flight as he found a book in the miscellaneous scroll on Quidditch history, history of all the European teams and a small scrap book talking about the decline of British teams as the succumbed to the pureblood supremacy and turned away from both muggle born and half-blood players and treated foreign players with disgust. It had newspaper articles and so much more, which gave him a deep insight on the running to teams and how players progressed.

Harry recalled how football teams spent millions on recruiting players and maintains a healthy British presence on the teams and found it preposterous. He read it all and had a few ideas on how teams should be. Harry's body could not keep up with the level of activity and use of even limited chakra thus he slept a little on the flight. The flight came to and end and now he was officially away from his self-dubbed no magic zone.

* * *

November 1st 1995:

Harry sat down on the table and set about eating his meal. He loved Japan more than England, more than the Weasley household with its constant noises and surprisingly more than Hogwarts. He was never going to forsake his home but Japan could prove to be a nice vacation home, maybe even a residence where he stayed a lot of the time. The week following his arrival in this country had been a flurry of activity as he was so busy but it set him up as he came up with various plans, contingencies, made immense progress on his training and most importantly, discovered exactly what death meant by miscellaneous.

* * *

**I have some free time these days so I can get more writing in. I hope you enjoyed this one, 4000 words so thats alright.**

**I eagerly await your reviews. **


	4. Living Free

**Alright, I almost changed the female interest but I am decided to make this a 3 way thing. Yes its complicated but both girls will have some similarities which should show Harry's new type.**

** Still not happy with the reviews but I'll keep my hope up.**

**This chapter is a little slow but it covers the basics and sets things up fairly well.**

* * *

November 1st 1995:

Harry sighed again wondering how long he would have to wait. He really wanted to get going with the all the tasks he had set today. A sense of excitement was coursing through him but he was also cautious with the effect this would have on the world. His Fame would triple if the facts became known and more importantly, like always people would suspect him of some kind of evil again. Then there was the meeting tonight; it was going to be a long difficult talk where he would be revealing a large portion of his secret. He was nervous and the thought of them not accepting him made him squirm. Harry placed his head on the table as he thought back to the first week in Japan.

* * *

July 10th 1995:

Harry had just checked into the Penthouse Suite and was on the bed. He had accomplished the first task of his journey well, he had left England with enough money to last him the duration of his stay here. Harry now had time to train both his magical and shinobi skills and build up his body to an S class level.

Harry got up and went for a shower pondering over his decision that the best place to start would be using his clones to train the basics of his shinobi arts; Chakra control, Taijutsu forms, wind and lightening manipulation and sealing. The magical part of his training was set in an order for him to follow so he could start with the first and move on when he has either reached an adequate level or mastered it. His physical body would take the longest, he would need to start hunting for a house to suit his needs and start familiarizing himself with Tokyo.

He would need to think of plans and goals once he had a routine going and he then stepped out of the shower, got into some comfortable clothes and crashed on his bed for a nice sleep.

Waking up in the evening, Harry got dressed and took out the scrolls. Unsealing the magical studies, he took the book that was marked number 1 and sealed the rest back in. The book was labeled occlumency and legilimency but it had no author. Harry started to suspect that death had given him obscure books but they were accurate and would aid him extensively in his pursuit of excellence. He unsealed the shinobi scroll and books from scrolls labeled chakra control and sealing before sealing them back. He created 200 clones, separated them in 5 groups and got them training. The chakra control group took the bathroom so they had the hot tub to use for water walking. The taijutsu group took the living room where they emptied it of furniture, the Fuuinjutsu group went to the bedroom and the last two groups went into the hallway where they worked on elemental manipulation of wind and lightening after a few brought leaves from the balcony.

Harry found the place a little cramped, plus he had things to do so he wore some work out clothes, took his wallet and left for a his first workout.

Two hours later an exhausted Harry walked back to his hotel room from the gym. He had gained some real perspective about where he stood physically. He was at gennin level however he could not handle the more intense schedule yet as he needed to condition his body to handle such dangerous level of stress. It was not ideal but he decided to give his body a few weeks of conditioning before he decided to start his real shinobi training that was designed by Naruto.

Entering his room, he started dispelling his clones in small groups and retaining their memories. It came with an intense headache but he recalled all the progress he had made and was pleasantly surprised to see that in a few days his basics would be mastered. Obviously the Bunshin method sped it up however it was the memories that really gave him an edge. He needed his body to keep up with his skills but he knew it was unlikely he would be able to match such a pace.

Getting in the hot tub, Harry took a nice bath and was out again soon. This time he needed to start hunting apartments and he had a few real estate agents he had intended to meet. Harry walked around the town for an hour taking in the city. It was difficult not to be excited with such a vibrant place around that provided him with a new vigor. He found an agent who showed him a few houses and some were very impressive but Harry had this feeling that none of these would work for him. Calling it a night, Harry returned to his room without eating dinner and fell asleep.

Harry woke to a room with intense bright light combing through the drapes. He had never felt so relaxed, cozy in a comfortable bed with no obligation to get up and do chores. Getting dressed in his work out clothes, Harry continued yesterday's work out schedule of getting his clones to work on occlumency and his shinobi skills while he spent hours conditioning his body in the gym. It had been a week since he had arrived in Tokyo and had gotten to know the area around his hotel well with more and more locals getting comfortable with a foreigner speaking Japanese as though it was his native tongue.

* * *

Harry was walking through Tokyo watching people as they rushed to and from their place of business. The temperature was warm but not humid and he felt perfectly at ease. He had been exploring the city, locating popular restaurants and keeping and eye on a few buildings. A few hours ago Harry had found a 3-floor building that was in what looked like a fashion district of Tokyo. It was created as an apartment complex with the structure complete however from what he gleamed; it had been left in that condition for months. Making a call, he spoke to his agent Mr. Takamichi.

"I was wondering if you knew this abandoned apartment building in the fashion district of Tokyo."

"Where exactly is it?"

"Omotesando."

"Ah yes, there are a few furnished apartment buildings there due to high-end shopping brands. I was under the impression you wanted a whole building as opposed to an apartment."

" I do however this building looks to have been built except the interior."

"It could be a project on hold. Any idea what the address is."

"Not really but it is built in Brownstone"

"Ah yes, that is a project by the Misa group which ran out of funding so was put on hold. It was meant to be a very luxurious building with 3 floors, each floor being a separate apartment. The Building in itself was created from brownstone which used to be very popular with it has used in some of the older mansions across Europe and the USA."

"This area looks posh, there are some really tall apartment buildings around."

"Yes, that is a prime residential area but it only has apartments built by corporations, that and the fact that it is very expensive."

"Can you find out the cost of sale of this building as well as find out a company that can do the interior work to specifications. I also need to know more about the building."

"Wait, you want to buy the whole thing?"

"Yeah, I could make it into a large 3-floor mansion instead of apartments."

"Alright, I'll get you the plans of the place and the best figure I can manage but it will be more expensive than the budget you set."

Harry frowned a bit; he had set a small portion of the 2 million galleons aside for the purchase for the building, as he did not want to withdraw more from his parents account. Harry remembered that over the past week he had started to create a plan after he finally had a new goal. If the plan worked, he would have more money that he knew what to do with so it wouldn't matter how much he took from his parents account, he would just put triple back.

"That's fine, I increased my budget anyways."

Sounding amused the Mr. Takamichi said, "One day you will have to tell me exactly who you are and where you come from Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Harry chuckled, "Sure, get me this building and in a year or so, I'll let you in on my life"

Shaking his head Mr. Takamichi concluded the talk, "Alright, ill get to work. See you"

"Goodbye", clapping his prepaid cell phone close, Harry continued his walk towards a ramen store.

* * *

Harry sat on the counter waiting for his order and reading the book on Quidditch. He heard some slurping and noticed next to him was a small girl with blonde hair humming a little tune, swinging her legs and loudly munching on her ramen. Harry was amused and found the scene extremely cute with a smile finding its way onto his lips. In the corner was a man in a uniform of a chauffeur uniform dozing off slightly. Harry received his ramen and started trying to eat but struggled and failed to make any significant progress. He was dropping more than he wished and soon he heard a little giggle from beside him.

Turning to the girl he looked with a frown "What?"

The girl blushed a bit and murmured, " Onii-chan eats funny."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. She called him big brother in Japanese without realizing. He smiled and replied, "I don't really eat like this. Can you teach me?"

The girl smiled and nodded as she reached out to help him correct his technique. After a few minutes of watching him fail miserable, they both realized it would take a while for him to master it so the girl started feeding him much to Harry's embarrassment.

"Where are you from, you don't look Japanese?"

"Romania. My dad, my sister and I stay here." She said cutely as she took small bites out of her meal.

He considered telling the girl his fake name but choose to give her his real name, "I am Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened as he cursed inwardly because he was sure she recognized the name that meant she was magical.

"Really, Onii-chan is the amazing Harry Potter?"

He sighed while shaking his head, "Yes, I am but I am not so amazing. I came to Japan without telling anyone so can you keep it a secret?"

She nodded vigorously while here eyes had stars in them. "What is your name?"

"Maria Van Hossen." She said in a small cute voice while her blush only increased.

"Nice to meet you Maria. Call me Naruto ok?" she nodded again.

"So Maria, don't you need to go. It's getting late." She nodded again but looked down on the ground.

"Can Naruto onii-chan meet me again?" Harry couldn't believe she was this cute. It was impossible to deny her.

"Yes. How about tomorrow we meet here again ok?"

She smiled brightly and got off her stool as she walked to him and hugged his legs. Harry was stunned, it was rare for anyone to hug him and even then it was painful because of Mrs. Weasley and Hermione but she was so precious he picked her up and held her close.

Maria squealed a little and blushed harder while resting her head in the crook of his neck. The Cook saw them when he came out and nudged the chauffer waking him up. He saw Harry with Maria in his arms and was about to interrupt when Harry put her on the ground and nodded towards the chauffer to take her.

Maria looked a little sad but Harry smiled and said he'll see her later. When the chauffer moved to pay the bill, Harry interrupted.

"Its ok, I got it covered." The chauffer looked at him suspiciously then nodded to Maria to taking her hand and left.

The cook just looked amused and said, "Her family comes from money. The chauffer is a body guard as well as driver."

Harry just smiled, "Its ok, I am glad she has someone watching out for her. She was just too precious and I couldn't say no to her"

Harry paid the bill with a healthy tip and walked out, wondering if giving her his real name was the right thing to do. The truth was that other than Sirius and maybe Remus, Harry had no one to turn to, no one he could trust, and no one who truly knew him. Even Ron and Hermione only knew small parts of him and they both looked at him through their own biased perspective, Ron with jealousy and hopefully using Harry, as a chance for glory while Hermione needed a friend, someone to boss around and feel needed. He wanted people in his life that mattered to him, who cared about him and would do anything to protect him. Naruto's memories showed him what true friendship was, what caring about someone meant. After comparing it to his life, he hated wizarding Britain for conditioning him to take pain and misery and do nothing. Perhaps in Japan he would find his peace, his friends and maybe family.

* * *

Walking back into his room, Harry dispelled the clones and received their memories. In the past week, his chakra control had been fixed. It was up to Naruto's level without much trouble especially when he started creating more clones than he could before. In the chakra control book, he found a few new exercises that he was working on and they were much tougher. Different types on sand being separated by chakra his palm was the final exercise, it had already taken him a day with 500 clones and he had yet to completely master it. His training for wind and lightening had finished however he had try alternative methods for wind control than using waterfall by trying to cut a high-pressured shower and a rock. For lightening, he had to crumple sheets of metal that required high power input and increased sustenance by channeling lightening chakra into his different light bulbs while controlling the output so not to break the fuse. His Fuuinjutsu was going frighteningly quick as he had mastered the basics and moved onto intermediate. The 3 Taijutsu forms were coming slow; Harry had started with the Yondiame's style and had just mastered the basic forms.

Occlumency though made the best progress; he had already catalogued his memories (along with Naruto's) and put up basic shields. Harry had used 300 clones for this and found that he didn't need to practice it himself. His concentration was increasing; his ability to recall things was so much better. It was then that Harry realized something of great significance, other than Genjutsu and a few mind invading jutsus, Shinobi's didn't have anything to protect or enhance the mind. He had a feeling that genjutsu would be impossible on a master occlumens as a organized mind would feel any interference with brainwaves even with chakra like it does in a shinobi however a protected brain from legilimens would ward off any try from chakra.

He was close to completing his Occlumency work and then he could move onto his magical education that was custom tailored just for him.

Not everything was good, Harry needed live updates from Britain and he was yet to be able to find a way to do that. He had come up with a tentative plan but it was still struggling with flaws however the biggest problem was that he had yet to find a place to buy where he could train without restraint. For another week, Harry planned to continue conditioning his physical body however then he would need to do intense bodywork with seals and that would be noticed without privacy. He needed to create more clones as well and for now, he was limited to 1300 because of the space.

Harry changed into his work out clothes to do his evening workout and was going to leave but his eyes fell on a scroll labeled miscellaneous. He had been meaning to go through it; giving in to temptation he released the contents. It consisted of books like the one about the Potter family along with other noble and ancient houses who had seats on Wizengamot. It also had scrapbooks with different articles on events in wizarding Britain and other countries along with books about other countries, its politics and history of the magical world. There were books on the muggles work, technology advancement and different companies. There were books on strategy, politics, etiquettes etc. The things that caught his eyes were the books on vacation spots and different tourist destinations, the Icha-Icha series and a book by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Harry smiled brightly, a few days ago, he had decided on a goal. To drag wizarding Britain from what he labeled the dark ages to the 21st century with tolerance, technology and innovation. The conclusion Harry reached was that he needed to be the key central figure in Britain to do this but there were a few problems in this plan. Harry needed to become a big figure in society, taking out Voldemort would give him a fearsome and almost revered image but it would be far from being trusted more than the ministry and Dumbledore. He would still be looked upon as a child until he proved himself in other ways. Creating a huge net of influence was another target, as he would need others to change and participate in these new endeavors with him. Harry decided that he needed to have a few businesses that were highly likable and successful. Magic along with money would garner him to some of the old folk but with gaining popularity in a few fields, he would gather youth support as well. Harry had come to an answer about how to gain money for his ventures. He knew that with time he could come up with more ideas for raising capital such as investing but what he lacked was information. Information on the world as a whole, its development, the key players who would support or rally against him and a general picture of Britain in context to the world. Here in front of him laid answers to many of those issues and although it was still incomplete, it would help him in the initial phases.

Harry smiled at the last item in the scroll. It was a box, with a note on top, "When you realize your mistake, open it." It confused him but he understood, whatever the mistake was, it would be learnt in time. He packed it away along with the additional material and left for the gym.

* * *

The next morning, Harry found himself in Akira Takamichi's office studying the plans of the building.

"The ground floor was meant to be a reception area with a guard and an elevator, the rest of the space was meant to be the ground floor apartment. The top two floors each have a fire escape and separate balconies. The surprise here is that there are 3 basements, the first was to be a gym, the second a underground pool and a general party place and the bottom a storage area divided into 3 for all the occupants."

Harry was glad that the interior had not even begun as he had plans to change the whole layout however the 3 basements proved to be intriguing. "May I ask how you acquired these plans?"

Akira smiled, "The owner was surprised that someone wanted the whole building like this and even more when I told him that he was willing to pay all up front. The Misa group has 3 other projects around Tokyo and quick capital will solve a lot of their problems. Being in such a posh area, it will cost a lot but they are willing to negotiate a price with you."

Harry knew what he meant, the place would not sell this quick and since Harry was giving them a way out, they would take a pay cut. "How much are they quoting?"

Looking a little nervous, " 1,100,000,000 yen."

Harry raised his eyebrow. Using his newly acquired IQ and his natural math skills he always had along with compartmentalized Occlumency Harry calculated it in terms of galleons. It was 8,750,000 pounds, which was 1,750,000 galleons. It cost as much as any place in the posh area of West London however the area was significantly larger especially with 3-story underground. It was a safe neighborhood, no one would suspect him of doing anything illegal especially if he lived in such an area and he could use the place to houseguests who would live in luxury. "I am willing to take it but try and lower it to 1,000,000,000 yen."

Akira Takamichi looked shocked that he was willing to accept such a price. To be honest, it was more than twice the original budget but the man had his mind made. "I'll give it a try, I shall inform you about it later." Sitting there the two men spent a few hours deciding the layout.

Harry chose to make the top two floors for living with rooms, a kitchen for both floors, a living room on the first floor and a massive entertainment room on the top one. There were 3 bedrooms with bath on both floors and a staircase with the elevator idea scraped. The bottom floor had a massive ballroom, a study, an empty room for a server and security system, a gym with a pool and a small reception area.

Harry changed the first basement by splitting it into 3 rooms and a hallway where the staircase led up and down. The rooms were 3 different kinds of library for magical, shinobi and miscellaneous literature. Harry decided the miscellaneous would consist of most random literature including fiction thus it was the largest.

The second basement was to be a wooden floor with a rubber track around it for running. It was to serve for the physical exercise as well as to keep the clones working. This floor could easily hold 2000 clones and with a little squeeze, 2100. The last floor had a massive bank type vault, a private study for seal work etc., conference room incase one ever needed a private meeting area with monitors and a tech-room that was to house latest computers and stuff so research can be done or a tech savvy person could provide some assistance if needed.

"Alright Mr. Takamichi, get them to work on the place and hand me a catalogue when the deal is done to choose the stuff for the interiors. Ja ne." Harry waved as he walked out leaving a shocked Akira Takamichi. The man always wondered where the boy came from and how he had so much money but what boggled him the most was his accurate grasp on Japanese including a very neat handwriting.

Harry went back to his hotel to put in another shift of workout after dispelling his clones and recreating them. 3 hours later Harry was done with his physical training and was walking towards the Ramen stand to meet the little Maria. He intended to keep up his training at a similar if not faster pace later however now that he thought about it, he needed to do something fun during his time in Tokyo and attending a party or two may be worth trying. Locating the shop, Harry walked in to what he would soon find out to be a fateful meeting.

* * *

November 1st 1995:

Harry got up and went for a walk. It was frustrating to wait for it but he needed to read it before he went about doing what was in place today. Honestly today would be the first day where he would officially be implementing his plan, it left him with a sense of confidence at what he was going to be doing. He had calmed down about tonight's dinner but it was still an important event, probably the most important people in his life were going to know how be became who he was.

* * *

**I know, not very exciting but I hope next one is more eventful. I dont plan to make the rest so dull but i needed a fairly detailed chapter at some point so here it is.**

**review guys. And send me your recommendation for female interest because I promise she will be more than a lemon filling character. Also, the future scenes will be cut out now until the flashbacks are over and we start going from 1st november.**


End file.
